<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>overhead lights by walk_away</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478134">overhead lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walk_away/pseuds/walk_away'>walk_away</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish is Bad at Feelings, Alternate Universe, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, adam parrish is a dork, im putting literally a million tags, ronan lynch is a dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walk_away/pseuds/walk_away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ronan grew up on the rural, wealthy side of henrietta. gansey and henry are always at his side, encouraging and pulling ronan through the days. he pulls objects out of his dreams, but when his parents die, he finds he also has a connection with the afterlife.</p><p>adam has been friends with blue sargent and noah czerny since first grade. after all, on the busy, poor side of henrietta, you’re kinda friends with who you get stuck with from the beginning. growing up close to a family of psychics that have taken him as their own, he finds a way to speak with those no longer in the mortal world. his mentor, persephone, who died two years ago, is now instructing him and blue on how to move on from the loss. </p><p>along their way, adam and ronan end up getting stuck together, and eventually, they’ll have to make some decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! this is my first work in this fandom. obviously this is not canon compliant to TRC, minus like the basic gist of who the characters are. i hope it’s okay?  all kudos and comments are welcomed and highly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Adam was at 300 Fox Way when he heard something call his name. “Adam!” it called, three times in a row.<br/>    “Blue, did you hear that?” Adam asked.<br/>    “Yeah. It sounded familiar, but I just can’t put my finger on who - or what - it could be,” Blue responded.<br/>    “I told you everything works better in threes,” the voice said again.<br/>    “Persephone!” both teenagers exclaimed excitedly, looking at each other with delight. Looking around, they noticed her standing near the doorway of Blue’s bedroom.<br/>    “Persephone, we’ve missed you so much,” Blue said, crossing the room immediately to greet the woman.<br/>Adam held back, unsure if he was hallucinating. Persephone must have caught on to this, however, because she said, “Adam, of course I’m real. You’re best friend comes from a family of psychics. How could you not believe?”<br/>This was enough to convince Adam. He too crossed the room to reunite with the psychic both he and Blue hadn’t seen in two years.<br/>    “I hate to break the good feelings in the room, but I can tell you’re both wondering why I’m here,” Persephone said after a couple minutes of small talk and catching up. Both teens nodded.    “I’ve been sent to show you something. Will you let me?” she asked, humble as ever. When both Adam and Blue just looked at her, she gently took both of their arms, and suddenly they were standing in the kitchen of Fox Way. Except it wasn’t the kitchen of Fox Way. It was too quiet, too still, and there weren’t nearly as many people in the house as Fox Way had on a good day. Neither teen had time to wonder before Persephone led them out of the house and into the woods that were behind it.<br/>Of course, Fox Way didn’t actually have woods behind it. It was in the city after all. But the distorted version of the house they had been taken to had the woods.</p><p>    Once they exited the forest, the three of them stood on a high ledge, with different stone branches hanging off and leading to archways. Persephone spoke for the first time in the last half hour.</p><p>    “This, you two, is the World of the Deceased.”</p><p>    Both teens just stood rooted to the ground, unable to process what had just happened.</p><p>    <em>So this is where they go when they die, </em>Adam thought. Now, dying didn’t seem quite so terrible anymore. Persephone led them through the third archway from the left. <br/>    In front of them was a log cabin, illuminated by lanterns on the side of a gravel path. Just by looking at it, you could tell this place was different. The house looked welcoming, the lights telling you the people inside it had loved this place. Adam could have sworn he smelled baked bread. </p><p>  That’s when someone stepped out and took them all by surprise.</p><p>    “Coming in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i just can’t let you win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ronan is finally moving on, at least a little, after the terrible incident that killed his parents. well at least, he thinks so. he keeps seeing aurora everywhere. he thought after a year the after effects would’ve been gone.</p><p>(trigger warnings at the end notes, btw)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    After a year of hallucinating his mother everywhere, Ronan was starting to think it wasn’t hallucinations anymore. After all, Ronan pulls stuff out of dreams every time he closes his eyes, if that’s possible who knows what isn’t? Pulling himself out of bed to get ready for school, he again asks himself why he even attends class anymore. Ronan hates Aglionby Academy. If he’s being honest, the only reason he goes is so Gansey doesn’t have a mental breakdown and worry Ronan died in the street somewhere. (yes that’s actually happened before) Ronan isn’t proud to admit it, but it was a little bit funny. </p><p>    But Gansey does have a lot of power over Ronan, especially when it’s containing Ronan from himself, so Ronan goes on with his day making sure everyone knows Aglionby is living hell. Today, it looks as if Gansey has a new charity project. As soon as Gansey introduces the kid, however, Ronan instantly feels bad for thinking it. </p><p>    “Ronan!” Gansey starts. “This is Adam.  I invited him to hang out with us since he says he has no friends here and he helped with the Pig this morning.” The Pig is referring to Gansey’s orange 1973 Camaro. Ronan could’ve sworn it’s broke. down at least once a week for the past year and a half.</p><p>    “So Adam,” Ronan starts, planning on being an asshole. “What reason did you get forced into this second hell?” Adam instantly looks uncomfortable and looks at the floor.</p><p>    “Actually, I saved up to go here so I can get out of Virginia someday,” Adam responds. And now Ronan feels bad again. </p><p>    Sometime in the middle of English class, while Ronan is trying to tune Jonah Milo, the teacher, out, he is somehow not in class anymore and standing in a forest with his parents. He can still hear Milo and feel the overpowering breeze of the air conditioning, meaning his body is still in class, but his mind is somewhere else. </p><p>    “Ronan,” Niall says after a long moment of silence. “We’ve been watching you this past year. We agree it’s time for you to move on. But first, we have to introduce you to someone,” he finishes.</p><p>    “It seems fate has brought you two together already. But there is more. If you accept, follow me,” Aurora adds. Then she turns and heads into the woods, Niall Lynch following closely behind. Ronan followed after a split second of contemplation. He told himself it wasn’t the mystery of the person he was about to meet, but the fact he’s able to see his parents again. A small cabin is visible when they near the edge of the woods. About five yards before the dark trees stop, Aurora stops and turns to Ronan. </p><p>    “You’ll know where to find us when you need us,” she says.</p><p>    “Is this goodbye?” Ronan asks panicking. </p><p>    Niall is quick to respond. “Not goodbye, just see you later,” he says and holds his arms out to Ronan. Ronan steps forward and allows his father to embrace him one more time. Soon though, he realizes that his parents are gone. With no other choice, he walks to the back door of the cabin and steps in.</p><p>    He instantly is attacked by a girl with a lot to say.</p><p>    “Who are you, what are your pronouns, why were you sent here, and do you work for them?” she says.</p><p>    Ronan doesn’t know what to say so he just answers as truthfully as he can. “Ronan, he/him, my dead parents brought me here, and I don’t know who ‘they’ are,” he says. The girl looks satisfied.</p><p>    Adjusting her glasses and checking her clipboard, she says, “I’m Ellie. Let me show you around and introduce you to everyone.” Ronan gets the feeling Ellie isn’t someone who takes no for an answer so he follows her around meeting everyone. It turns out most of them are from the human world and are gathered here to start a revolution. After half an hour of following Ellie around he finds out that the the two boys he’d mistaken for brothers were Cody and Ethan. The girl that was in the bean bag reading with short hair and darker skin was named Tessa. Jayden sometimes went by Jayda depending on the day, and didn’t care what pronouns were applied to them. Morgan was the one singing One Direction. The girl eating yogurt and arguing with Ethan about UberEats was named Blue.</p><p>    The only one that surprised him was that Adam was there too. When Ellie got to him, Ronan interrupted her and explained that he had met Adam earlier that day. And then Ronan heard the school be ring and he was suddenly back in class, everyone else packing up and leaving.</p><p>    Ronan assumed Gansey wouldn’t believe him, but he had to try. So, when lunch came, he was polite so that he could get his point across. Otherwise, he knew Gansey wouldn’t listen to him.</p><p>    “So, you two will never believe what happened in English today,” he attempted. </p><p>    “You payed attention for once?” Henry guessed raising his eyebrow. </p><p>    “Gansey and Noah, since you’re being nice, I’ll tell you. I saw my parents and they brought me to this house in the spirit world,” he said, bitterly, but only because Henry had provoked him.</p><p>    They surprisingly believe Ronan, though Ronan shouldn’t be surprised because Gansey is hoping to find an ancient king. And, Ronan never lies.</p><p>    When Adam sits down at their lunch table, he slips Ronan a note, out of sight of Noah, Henry and Gansey. <em>What happened during 6th period?, </em>it reads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: mentions of death</p><p>title taken from LEMONS - Demo by Brye</p><p>tessa, cody, ethan, morgan, jay, and ellie are my characters and they and only they i claim as my own.</p><p>thank you so much to all of you who are leaving kudos. it really makes my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. what it is, what it isn’t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>adam and ronan vow that they are going to stick together until they figure out if they can trust the spirits. </p>
<p>ronan, gansey and henry meet blue.</p>
<p>adam and blue have a sleepover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ronan read the note and started to begin believing what happened. After all, he’d spoken no more than twenty words at most to Adam. Adam can’t spy into Ronan’s head, so they must be in it together.</p>
<p>    <em>i have no idea, what do you think? </em>Ronan responded. It was at that moment Gansey noticed Ronan and Adam passing notes. Ronan saw Adam scribbling something down, and then looking up at Gansey and putting it away in his binder. Knowing that he and Adam didn’t have a class together until last period was torture. Adam couldn’t stand being anything but the top of his class so Ronan knew he wasn’t going to get answers until school ended. </p>
<p>   The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. In ninth period, Ronan found himself again in the little cabin at the edge of the woods. Jay and Tessa insisted on showing him around. In a way, they reminded him a bit of Matthew. Their radiating positive energy. Neither of them let his negative remarks ruin their day. </p>
<p>    At the end of the school day, Ronan pulled Adam aside. </p>
<p>    “Name two of the seven kids in the cabin,” Ronan said immediately, not wanting to give Adam any information that could mean Adam was going along with what Ronan said, not finding out information on his own.</p>
<p>    “Morgan and Cody,” Adam answered. “Why were you there?” he added.</p>
<p>    “I just randomly appeared there. I think we should stick together until we know if we can trust them,” Ronan said. It wasn’t the full truth but it wasn’t a lie. His parents were his own secret, and he’s not ready to share it yet.</p>
<p>    “I agree, but, I have a shift at Boyd’s soon so I better go. I’ll see you later at Nino’s?” Adam said after a silent pause where Ronan looked at Adam and Adam looked at the ground.</p>
<p>    “Well duh, you think Gansey will let me be free of all you losers?” Ronan answered. Adam rolled his eyes, but Ronan thought he saw him smile before turning and walking away.</p>
<p>———————————————————</p>
<p>    Later at Nino’s, Adam noticed that Blue was on shift and was also serving Noah, at a table not too far from Ronan, Gansey and Henry’s. Adam waved at Noah, but sat down across from Ronan. </p>
<p>    Gansey went up to Blue to ask a question and came back five minutes later, looking extremely upset. </p>
<p>    “She said I was calling her a prostitute. I didn’t mean to offend her, I was just wondering if I could tip upfront,” he said. Gansey was too good for this world, too innocent, and all of them except Gansey knew it. Well, not Blue, but Adam could talk her into being nicer to him later. </p>
<p>    Blue then arrived to take their order. “Adam, and the rest of you, what would you like to eat today?” she said, rather bitterly towards Gansey’s direction. </p>
<p>    “Well first, I’d like to apologize for what my words implied. I never meant to offend you, or call you a prostitute. I simply meant if I would have to leave early-“ Gansey said.</p>
<p>   “You’re making it worse,” Adam interrupted. He then left the table to go to the bathroom. Gansey shut up, but still sent silent looks towards Blue’s direction. </p>
<p>    “I’ll forgive you, but first you’ll have to do me a favour,” Blue said after Adam disappeared. Gansey nodded so she went on. “Don’t break Adam. He looks strong but on the inside he won’t be able to take another person using him and taking him for granted. Also, I recommend you don’t offer to pay for his food today...or ever,” she said, not unkindly, but not in the way she had been talking to Noah or Adam.</p>
<p>    When Adam came back from the bathroom, Blue had left and Gansey was smiling again. He decided it was too good to last so he let it be while it was there. </p>
<p>    When all the other boys left the restaurant, Adam went to go sit by Noah and wait until the end of Blue’s shift to see if he could stay the night at Fox Way. Blue’s family was the only people he could ever give in to. His father had been being worse everyday, and Adam didn’t have the strength to deal with it today, so he assumed the psychics would take him in for one night. Only half an hour later Blue’s shift ended. While the two of them biked back to Fox Way, Blue looked like she was waiting for Adam to say something. Adam waited until they were in Blue’s room, Blue sitting on her bed, Adam on the sleeping bag on the floor. </p>
<p>    “Ronan got to the cabin too,” Adam says after a couple minutes of silence. </p>
<p>    “Did he? Is that the one who looked like he was about to beat up everyone in the restaurant?” Blue responded. </p>
<p>    “He’s not so bad once he warms up to you,” Adam responded.</p>
<p>    “Yeah, I thought he looked familiar. I noticed you like him. I should’ve called you guys on your openness,” Blue said. Adam’s response was to look at the floor, while blushing. “Come on, you really thought I didn’t notice? I’ve known you since you were like, ten, and you both were kicking each other under the table and smiling! Anyone could see you looked like a couple!” Blue exclaimed, exasperated.</p>
<p>    It was true, Adam did act like an idiot around Ronan. And if Ronan could make Adam turn into a wet spaghetti noodle with a sarcastic comment, that was that. But Blue didn’t have to know that.</p>
<p>   “I don’t like him, Blue,” Adam said, but it wasn’t believable because Adam was blushing and turning away.</p>
<p>    “If you say so,” Blue says. “Anyways, we both have school tomorrow, so we better sleep. ‘Night,” she said, turning to lay down.</p>
<p>    “Goodnight, Blue,” Adam responded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter title taken from Can’t Hold Us by Macklemore</p>
<p>this one was long and hard to write, so please don’t judge too hard. i would’ve split it, but it didn’t have a good break point. i hope it’s okay?? kudos and comments are highly appreciated. when i see comments, it makes me happy, so please comment something if you can, i promise i reply.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. that kind of place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it’s saturday morning and ronan and adam have agreed to meet up to talk about the world of the deceased</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warnings at the end (kind of)</p><p>by the way, in the world they visit, people can infinitely create rooms in space with no cost and with no physical toll. so, the oc’s aren’t spoiled, they created their house and added things like a field and a pool in</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Adam was at Boyd’s fixing up a car when Ronan asked if they could meet up after Adam’s shift was done. Adam agreed, and so three hours later Adam found himself in Ronan’s BMW.</p><p>    “We should try to get there on purpose,” Ronan says when he pulls up in front of a barn. Adam agrees quietly.</p><p>    Inside, Ronan is quieter than Adam had ever seen him.</p><p>    “This is my childhood home. I never let Declan sell it, so it’s still here though my family is not,” Ronan says after a while. Ronan does not give Adam the chance to respond to that. “How did we get there before?” he asked.</p><p>    “Accident,” both boys say together. They weren’t wrong. It wasn’t like they’d woken up and decided to go there. But they both knew it was a half-truth. </p><p>    “I think if we focus in all our energy we can get there on our own,” Adam said after a few seconds of silence. </p><p>    Ronan and Adam sat on the floor across from each other. Ronan counted down from three.</p><p>    “Three.” Adam watched Ronan close his eyes, and so Adam closed his own.</p><p>    “Two.” Adam tried to feel all the energy pulsing through him, giving him strength and connecting him with the mortal world.</p><p>    “One.” Adam thought about refocusing his energy into where he wanted his soul to go. Pulling the cord on the living and reconnecting with the dead. Soon, Adam can see the boys messing around in the pool and Morgan rolling her eyes but having fun anyway.</p><p>    “It’s not working,” he hears Ronan say, and he’s pulled out of the trance.</p><p>    “What if we combine our energy. We’re average on our own, but we could be above average together,” Adam suggests. Ronan doesn’t say anything, but he’s not disagreeing, so Adam takes Ronan’s hands and starts counting down again.</p><p>    The minute Adam touched Ronan, Ronan’s mind started functioning on autopilot. Ronan can’t think, can’t focus on anything. Suddenly, both Adam and Ronan are standing yet again in the basement that they knew was where the people came and went.</p><p>    Adam dropped Ronan’s hands, but Ronan could still feel them in the mortal world. The two of them headed up the stairs, and ran right into Blue and Ellie arguing. Adam pulled Ronan back, because though he didn’t know Ronan well yet, he knew if Ronan intervened it was going to get bad. </p><p>    The room fell silent however, when Morgan came running in. She looked frightened, but not really. Almost as if whatever was happening had happened before, but was still equally as bad.</p><p>    “They’re in, upstairs,” Morgan whispered, quieter than Adam had ever heard someone whisper. But then again, Adam hadn’t heard much whispering in his life.</p><p>    When Ellie heard Morgan, something in her changed. Adam saw it immediately.</p><p>    “Okay, you take these three to the emergency exit over the pool, and I’ll get the others,” Ellie said, then checking her surroundings she ran away. </p><p>    “You three follow me,” Morgan said, even quieter than before. She led them through a hallway, walking fast but not running, and checking every turn before turning. By the time the four had reached a stairwell, it was clear they were hiding from intruders. Ronan kept glancing at Adam, but Adam told himself it was to make sure that he was still there. A couple minutes into the terrifying silence, there was a huge crash from upstairs. Eventually, they arrived where it seemed they were supposed to go. There was a ledge, and across it another platform with a door that was quite obviously the way out. </p><p>    “Okay, when we go through the door, you run as fast as you can through the woods. Don’t slow down, don’t stay together, don’t turn, and don’t look back. Understood?” Morgan laid out as plainly as she could, not bothering to keep her voice at a whisper this time.</p><p>    “Wait, we have to jump across the gap there?” Blue asked. Blue, although quite strong, was very short, so it would be hard for her to get across.</p><p>    “Tessa made it across when she was twelve. And, anyway, it’s this or get taken, which trust me you don’t want,” Morgan said. Sensing the others obvious discomfort, she added, “It’s not far. It’s only about four feet. And if you fall, you end up in the pool, where you will go through the locker room exit. You can’t get hurt, unless you don’t belong here.”</p><p>    “It’s a leap of faith?” Blue asked. Morgan nodded and then took three steps and jumped. She made it with ease and started unlocking the door. Ronan went next, and made it across, but stumbled when he landed. Blue, tried her best, but she slipped off the edge and fell. It wasn’t far, perhaps twelve feet off the ground, but Adam saw her falling and the intruders enter at the same time. Morgan made it out the door. Blue resurfaced and started running but she ran right into one of the men. </p><p>    “Adam, you have to go now,” Ronan said from the other side. Adam looked at him, and took a step, and jumped. He felt his foot hit the edge and slip, but Ronan grabbed him and pulled him up. Ronan pulled Adam through the door. Adam could still hear Blue screaming and fighting. He kept running. The two boys ran through the forest together, not slowing down, not looking anywhere but in front of them. It wasn’t until they were out of the forest and back with Morgan, who had met up with the others, that Ronan dropped Adam’s arm. <br/>
    “Where’s Blue? Wasn’t she supposed to come after me?” Morgan asked. </p><p>    “She slipped and the intruders got her before she could get to the other exit,” Adam said. The group sat in silence, until Adam broke it.</p><p>    “Persephone?” he said. He had noticed her sitting on the edge of the group. He hadn’t noticed at first because he was preoccupied with escaping, but he was surprised to see her now.</p><p>    “You two need to go back to the mortal world,” Persephone said. “Open your eyes.”</p><p>    Adam opened his eyes and saw Ronan looking at him. Adam released Ronan’s hands, although he had forgotten they’d combined their energy.</p><p>    “We need to go find Blue now,” Adam said.</p><p>    “Agreed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>title taken from We Built This City by Starship </p><p>idk what the trigger warning for this is but mid kidnapping bothers you, skip the last half of this chapter.</p><p>this was hard to write, because it took so much imagining and putting myself in the scenario. don’t come at me please if it’s bad, but i would appreciate constructed criticism in the comments. it helps a lot. any comment really brightens my day, so feel free to leave one! kudos are highly appreciated. have a nice day and thanks for reading this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. look up to the skies, and see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the aftermath of what happened in the intrusion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: mentions of kidnapping and loss</p>
<p>this chapter is kinda sad but also sweet so i recommend not reading if you’re happy because my goal is to make you cry with this chapter. imma post another chapter later today so don’t worry you won’t be left out of reading material</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Adam kept telling himself if he could only wake up, than Blue would be right back in her room, that life would go on. This whole thing had to be just a dream.</p>
<p>    Deep inside, however, Adam knew Blue was in serious danger and he and Ronan had to save her. Heck, Gansey could help if it meant Blue was okay. </p>
<p>    The five minute bike ride to Blue’s house from Monmouth Manufacturing felt like five hours. Ronan followed quickly behind, taking Gansey’s bike since Ronan didn’t have one of his own. </p>
<p>    Once the door of Fox Way was opened, Adam ran up to Blue’s room. Down the stairs Adam could hear Ronan explaining you Maura and Calla what was happening. Blue wasn’t in her room. Heading down the hallway, she wasn’t with Orla or Jimi either. Adam went through the house. Blue wasn’t outside, and she wasn’t with Gwenllian. When he asked Maura, she said Blue was in the basement, and so Adam went down the stairs. Calla could pick up his emotions easily, so she, Maura, and of course Ronan, followed. </p>
<p>    The basement was empty. Adam kneeled down gently to the ground. He was determined not cry, especially in front of Ronan, but the tears came out anyway. A few moments later, Adam felt Ronan sit down next to him. Maura put her arms around him, and Adam knew that Maura felt Blue’s loss just as hard as he did, but the difference is that Maura believed Blue was going to be okay. It was almost as if Maura was Adam’s mother and Adam had been Blue’s brother and they were one happy family. </p>
<p>    Eventually, Calla was giving Ronan instructions, and Maura and Adam were standing up. Ronan and Adam walked the bikes back, slowly and in silence, to Monmouth Manufacturing. Heading inside, Ronan grabbed water, and Adam grabbed tea, and they sat on the couch, both feeling it was their fault. If only Ronan went first and was able to pull Blue up instead of Adam, Blue would still be there. If Adam had given Blue more space to jump. If Morgan hadn’t made them so rushed. The what-ifs couldn’t stop having their field day.</p>
<p>    Ronan had sat next to Adam, and the shared trauma of what had just happened was hanging in the air. Knowing that someone else had seen it happen and been there when they took her was enough for Adam. Until it wasn’t.</p>
<p>    Adam would let himself be upset now. But during his next shift, he was going to be coming up with a plan with the others. It was a set time, and so Adam would be there. </p>
<p>    They were going to find and rescue Blue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>title taken from Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen</p>
<p>i cried writing this. it was a hard one. see, it was in adam’s pov for two reasons - one, adam is closer to blue at this point than ronan is, and two, i relate to adam, always feeling lost and not knowing anything but having to be the best, about doing everything you possibly can and still not being given what you earned, so in a way this chapter kind of reflects me. </p>
<p>somebody please comment this time i’m so lonely, and i’m lacking motivation for this next chapter, and i will respond</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>